scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenon (Race)
'History' Exile :As the Deadly XD Virus began to spread and Kill in Canada like wildfire on August 19th,2577, the Virus which also happend to be all over Earth made Canadians a nessecity to leave Earth (It only infected Canadians which puzzled many scientists). Almost Immediatly The United States Of America gave plans for a spaceship to be made (At the time led in Scientific Research Because of the mass emigration of Japan due to the World War 4). It raised some suspiscion but Canadians were happy to not be eradicated. The rocket known as "The Falcon" lifted off on November 1st,2579 Traveling at light speed towards Gliese 581G carrying all Canadians alike. New Beginnings :As "The Falcon" landed on December 25th,2599 Many awed at the Sight of a planet from the dark 2 decades. Immediatly The Canadians set up, opposing possible dangerous creatures with Non-lethal weapons. Quite soon they have a few settlements up. The Newly unamed civilization flourished. Among the Humans that came also came robots and every animal and plant known to man. The Accidental Creation of Xenen *This section contains some mature content, please read if you are mature enough to handle, remember this is for story purposes. Thank you.* ' A Canadian with a Japanese Origin (Same reason why Japanese fled to US as to Canada) named Tatsu was the one who requested his robots come with him soon developed his lab along with Canadian-German David Luft. This lab came to be known as FutureTech2. David Luft worked on his Xenon gas (which happened to flourish in ores) while Tatsu worked on his Robots. At one point Tatsu needed a new Fuel source and Xenon did that. The Two minds now worked together. David worked on Nano Tech for the robot while Tatsu began work on a AI, a AI that could learn on it's on own. The AI worked and The self-producing Nanites were injected into the Xenon gas circulating through the Robot. The Robot Wandered in the room. Examining everthing placed there. Test one Successful. Test two interaction: Successful. Test Three Nanite activation: Successful... All the Test were succesful and with slight alterations to memory and apperence. The Robot Named Xenex was let loose into the Unaware public. He learned much about the Human race within that first unmonitored month. As he returned to the Lab on his set date everyone applauded the Dynamic Duo not knowing about what The Xenex did as it entered the room. To the Duo's Suprise a Human female mistook it for a male during his month and mated with it. The Duo Left Urgently to find The Female. To their suprise... She was alive and well. Infact "Never better" she said. The Duo were reliefed unaware of the Nanites adapting here to the Xenon gas in her. As the years passed the Nanites Spread to other people and quite quickly infected all of The Canadians. As FutureTech Programed a new Nanite Command (To fix the the Many mechanical issues noticed with Xenex before that). A command that ordered the Nanites To rebuild some of the parts of the robot structure. It did it's job..along with all humans located on Gliese581g. No one noticed their New "features" until 2650 as the Firsts Humans From Earth Arrived after the long awaited Space ports were constructed, Which they pointed out but, by then it all felt natural so Canadians did not revert. That was when Xenon was born, for their distinctive blue glow (From the gas) and their Robotic Features. 'Information Features *Different skin tones from levels of melanin in skin similar to that of Humans *Blue glow from electrical Discharge from Xenon inside the Xenen Body *Nanite Compuond which give a Xenen a choice of characteristics, Healthy lifestyle, extended lifestyle,...(Still needs to list them) *Very Similar to Humans